fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Adelphia Communications Corporation
This is not to be confused with the defunct cable television company of the same name Adelphia Communications Corporation is a cable television company headquartered in Coudersport, Pennsylvania. Taking it's name from the defunct cable company of the same same, Adelphia is named after the Greek word αδελφοί adelphoi, meaning "Brothers." Adelphia is formed after the partnership between Island Television, Oakhurst Broadcasting, and Higgins Broadcasting. Adelphia is separate from the three companies, having it's own Board of Directors as well as having it's own set of stations. Adelphia is also responsible for the running the American version of the Australian network Seven Network, running all the shows that appear on the Seven Network. History After Lady Luck purchasing a share of UPN and Capital Cities purchasing a share of The WB, Island Television, Oakhurst Broadcasting, and Higgins Broadcasting looked into possibly purchasing a share of a network. Island Television, Oakhurst Broadcasting, and Higgins Broadcasting decided to pitch in and form a new company between the three. On Jan. 5, 2014, the new company became Adelphia Communications Corporation (not to be confused with the defunct cable provider of the same name). Properties owned by Adelphia Networks * Seven Network (America) * NBC Nonstop * Northwest Sports Network (as part of a partnership with ONE Media Corporation. Formerly Victory Sports Northwest) * Sunshine Network (as part of a partnership with ONE Media Corporation. Formerly Victory Sports Florida) Stations * CRMWP-TV (MyNetworkTV, Pearl City, Seminole) * KAQY (ABC, Monroe, LA/El Dorado, AR) * KATE-TV (ABC, Abilene, TX) * KAZO (FOX, Kansas City, MO/KS) * KETN (MyNetworkTV, Hot Springs, AR) * KHLV (ABC, Hill Valley, CA) * KINY (ABC, Sitka, AK) * KOIA (FOX, Ottumwa, IA/Kirksville, MO) * KONA (FOX, Honolulu, HI) * KKCP (NBC, San Angelo, TX) * KLKT (NBC, Wichita, KS) * KMGM-TV (ABC, Benton, AR) * KSNAT (The WB, San Antonio, TX) * KTCM (ABC, St. Louis, MO) * KTNL (NBC, Tyler, TX) * KTSE (The CW, Bakersfield, CA) * KVBK (ABC, Mankato, MN) * KVSS (CBS, Topeka, KS) * KYLD (The CW, Oakland/San Francisco/San Jose, CA) * WABA (ABC, Atlantic City, NJ) * WBID (FOX, Jacksonville, FL) * WBTL (NBC, Dublin, OH) * WCHE (ABC, Charlotte, NC) * WCUS (MyNetworkTV, Buffalo, NY) * WCWP (The CW, Philadelphia, PA) * WDYR (NBC, Knoxville, TN) * WEJT (CBS, Essex Junction, VT) * WGLV (NBC, Trenton, NJ) * WGSF (ABC, Columbus, OH) * WHUN (CBS, Huntsville, AL) * WIHS (Independent, Indianapolis, IN) * WIWH (Independent, Mexico City, FL) * WJKA (FOX, Wilmington, NC) * WKDM (NBC, Laurel/Hattiesburg, MS) * WKLO (ABC, Louisville, KY) * WLLP (NBC, Jackson, TN) * WMSJ (The CW, Nashville, TN) * WOSH-TV (NBC, Green Bay, WI) * WPCN (MyNetworkTV, Detroit, MI) * WPEF (CBS, Perry, FL) * WPHE (The CW, Salt Lake City, UT) * WQGU (NBC, Augusta, GA) * WRTC (NBC, Charleston, SC) * WSAJ (CBS, Youngstown, OH) * WSJS (NBC, Greensboro, NC) * WTFB (ABC, Port St Joe, FL) * WTLB (UPN, Toledo, OH) * WUBF (The CW, Valdosta, GA) * WWLM (The CW, Memphis, TN) * WWMA (FOX, Grand Rapids MI) * WXEL (The CW, Cleveland, OH) * WXZQ (MyNetworkTV, Washington, DC) Category:Adelphia Communications Category:Pennsylvania